


A Taste In Trouble

by lordbatty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirty, Fluff, Hanamura location, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbatty/pseuds/lordbatty
Summary: Hanzo is no stranger to trouble. But this is a whole new situation, though not necessarily all that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to add other than enjoy!

Hanzo knows he’s trouble, and he knows he’s _ in  _ trouble as well. Though it would be safe to say that Hanzo is no stranger to the trouble he comes across. Being a boy growing up and having or being in trouble is one thing. But coming across and being trouble, resulting in your brother’s murder by your own hand is a completely different game.

 

On the other hand , falling for an ex-Blackwatch member who thinks he’s a real charming gunslinger is whole new territory for the archer. Hanzo can’t exactly pinpoint when , how , or where they met but it happened. It was a blur, honestly and who knows if the cowboy was even supposed to be there. Hanzo’s heard stories of the infamous Jesse McCree before, sure, but never did he think to see the gunslinger around his home turf. That’s a new one, for sure.

 

They’ve met briefly before then, of course. McCree drunk as all get out, flirting with every guy, girl, and in between that crossed his path. Though to be fair, Jesse knows how to play the ropes. He knows how to be cool and sweet all in the same package, drunk or not. Hanzo knows this, and has seen it. He also knows that this could mean trouble for anyone . . . most of all himself.

 

But McCree is an old soul by nature, a good heart, and a fast wit about him. He wouldn’t dare missing a beat to get a chance at someone who would give him ten minutes of their time. He’s used to being alone, and he’s used to people not even glancing in his direction. That’s what you get for being ex-Blackwatch and an outlaw, after all. Isolation at it’s finest.

 

Jesse isn’t stupid though. No, he’s far from it actually. He knows trouble when he sees it, but hey. Trouble is fun, right? He’s lived his entire life around trouble. It’s like a drug or a really good bottle of whiskey. Trouble fuels Jesse McCree. He thrives on it. And Hanzo Shimada is just his kind of trouble.

 

They’ve messed around before plenty of times. Some kissing here or there, flirting of course mostly from Jesse’s end, and a lot of touching. Hanzo didn’t seem to fit the bill, but Jesse found out the really fast way just how handsy he was. Turns out being handy with a bow doesn’t just stop there. In the same manner, Jesse was just as touchy and rough. Though he usually knows how to play the game and can play it well, it was different with Hanzo. You had to know when to give and take, and your timing was important. Hanzo ran on stealth and feeling. McCree was kind of the opposite. A shoot now, ask questions later guy if you will. With Hanzo, you had to be sure you knew what you were in for. You had to know your game and know your place. Hanzo was top gun, for all purposes.

 

They never stayed in one place for very long. Both were travellers, after all. Hanzo would often go home in stealth, sneaking around Hanamura and finding the one hillside near his home to watch the moon rise and the cherry blossoms drift in the breeze. He didn’t pay much respects to Genji lately, not after their encounter. It felt wrong to not do it, but . . . for all plans and purposes as much as he hated to admit it, Genji was right. Honoring someone he murdered, his own brother. Didn’t have much gumption to it anymore. 

 

A heavy sigh escaped Hanzo as he sat cross-legged on the hill. It was well past sunset and the moon was high, full and surrounded by stars. Everything was still and quiet. A peace that Hanzo could only hope to hold onto for good. Forgiving yourself was a hard task to accomplish. Even if others forgave him, the thick taste of bitterness and resentment was still heavy on Hanzo’s lips. Sadly forgiveness, especially to oneself, is not something to so easily accomplish.

 

Re-opening his eyes, Hanzo dropped his shoulders and wrinkled his nose, averting his eyes to his left towards the tree behind him. “It is dangerous to sneak up on someone like that, Jesse McCree.”

 

“Wh-” the familiar sigh and deep southern voice drifted warmly into Hanzo’s ears, like a song he could play on repeat. “How’d ya know it was me?”

 

“A good archer knows how to listen. He knows his surroundings, and he is always attentive,” Hanzo replied with coolness, adjusting himself back into a relaxed position.

 

Jesse laughed lightly and stood himself upright from leaning back against the tree. Stepping into the moonlight, he made his way towards the archer and sat down beside him, though a little less graceful than Hanzo himself. “So what brings you out here, archer?”

 

“We have seen each other many suns and moons. We have talked, kissed, and made love on many occasions. And you still wish to call me only an archer?” Hanzo’s tone had a certain tease to it, as the smirk and side head cock made the whole package work together. 

 

“Wh-I!” Jesse was clearly taken aback by the banter, but composed himself back to his usual flirtatious nature. Propping up one foot, he rest his arm draped against his knee and fired the smirk back. “Well you know me, Hanzo. Always the charmer, you know.”

 

“Yes, I very well know this,” Hanzo retracted his teasing nature and looked back towards the night sky. “This is my favorite spot. I can see my home from here. It is peaceful. It is solitude. I do not have to worry about being found. Unless it is, of course, from annoying gunslingers.”

 

“Now hold on,” McCree laughed warmly shaking his head. “You’re firin’ those words faster than you can fire your arrows. Ya got somethin’ on your mind or anything?”

 

Hanzo fell silent, feeling Jesse’s soft stare on his shoulder. True be it that he isn’t the usual bickering, bantering, flirty type, trouble thy name was Jesse McCree. And Hanzo was a guarded person. Caution is everything when you’re an archer. Even worse when you’re not supposed to be breathing the same air as your home base, let alone be sitting on a remote hilltop in the middle of it. “Do you miss your family, Jesse?”

 

The question stunned the cowboy for a moment as he looked down at the busy city below him, thinking. He wriggled his fingers together for some time and bit on the bottom of his lip. “I dunno. I mean, sure, probably. But I don’t remember much before Blackwatch, ya know. They were my family for a while. It was all I had, you know? Sometimes I think I miss ‘em, but. They’re baadd news, Hanzo. I can’t miss anyone that’s bad news, right?”

 

“Hmm.” Was the only response back. Hanzo knew what Jesse meant, of course. But didn’t that mean that he himself was bad news? A bad family? Jesse was technically bad news, too, but at least he was trying to make amends for it by joining Overwatch. What was  _ he  _ doing? Pining for a dead brother who is actually now an Omnic? Sneaking into his home base? Hanzo wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore, to be honest. And he missed so much of what was before. 

 

“Why? Do you?” Jesse asked softly, knowing it was a dangerous question. He knew all too well about Hanzo’s past. He and Genji were friends, after all on the side. He was pretty sure that Hanzo knew that and it baffled Jesse as to why they met up so much if that was the case. Shouldn’t Hanzo hate him too?

 

“That is a dangerous question, Jesse,” Hanzo’s tone took on a less lighter feeling. One with regret, upset, and longing. He didn’t look in McCree’s direction, but rather down at this folded hands in his crossed lap. “There are many things that I miss. My mother’s laugh, my father’s story telling, and my brother . . .” His voice faltered for a moment, eyes closed and breathes deep and slow. “I regret what I had to do, Jesse. Do not mistake that.”

 

“I don’t-”   
  
“BUT,” Hanzo interrupted curtly. “You must understand that there are rules. Rules that you cannot comprehend. Rules that you do not live by. Rules that maybe do not make sense to others, but they are a part of what makes us who we are.”

 

Jesse nodded, though not agreeing in his head. Still, there wasn’t much he could do. The situation had been said and done, nothing could change that. But Jesse also knew that people could change. And Hanzo was no exception to that knowledge.

 

Scooting closer to the archer, McCree reached over and took one of his hands gently. “I know it may not mean much comin’ from me, but. People change, Hanzo. You gotta believe that. I mean, you know me right? You know where’m from. What I’ve done. Hell, you know who I worked with. I’m pretty alright though, aren’t I?”

 

Hanzo was silent for a moment, looking at their joined hands. His eyes darted up to Jesse’s and met, unwavering. “I do know this, yes. But you cannot change the past, Jesse.”

 

“I ain’t talkin’ about the past, Hanzo. I’m talkin’ about now. Here. You’re right, you can’t change the past, darlin’. But you can change now. You can be a better man, and you can learn to let go of the past and move along. Create a new life for yourself, and be happy,” Jesse lifted Hanzo’s hand up for a kiss and smiled softly. “You can be a new man, but hold onto those things that still make you, well, you. You don’t gotta be hurtin’ all the time. You can move on and that’s alright.”

 

Hanzo’s mind was running. He knew all of the things Jesse was saying, and yet the guilt alone was enough to crush them both if it was a physical object. He stared at Jesse with wonderment and confusion. Because he knew all of this, and yet. It was so hard to let go. It was so hard to relieve himself of the grief, the guilt, and the torment. It was enough to drive a man mad. 

 

“Now I know you know all this,” Jesse moved closer and wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him closer at his side. “But you don’t gotta figure it all out right now. This stuff takes time, ya know. I learned that the hard way when I quit Blackwatch.”

 

Sighing heavily, Hanzo nodded and leaned into Jesse’s hold. “I understand what you are trying to teach me. And I honor that greatly. But you must know that I am a broken man. It takes time and practice to put oneself back together and become whole again.”

 

“I can get that,” McCree nodded, planting a gentle kiss on the side of the archer’s cheek. “Just make sure that ya know that you got me. Doesn’t matter where in the goddang world we are. You know how to reach me.”

 

Hanzo nodded again, this time leaning his entire body against Jesse’s, head laying back onto his shoulder. “You have quite the way with words, gunslinger. They are always appreciated.”

 

“I do my best, darlin’,” Jesse responded with a grin, pulling Hanzo even tighter and closer into his embrace. “Now whaddya say we take a little while to ourselves somewhere nice and private?”

 

“Wait,” Hanzo held his hand up, then promptly cupped it under the cowboy’s jaw, turning his head downwards and facing his own. “I want to appreciate this time for a little while longer.” 

 

With a hearty grin, Jesse nodded as Hanzo pulled him in for a deep kiss, their lips meeting in a warm embrace, like a hug you didn’t want to let go of.

 

Hanzo knew that he was trouble. He knew that Jesse McCree was trouble. And the both of them together, was just asking for trouble. Still, trouble was something they were both all too familiar with and had battled many times before. It was something that bonded them, connected them, and pushed them together.

 

Yes, trouble is a funny thing. It can be dangerous, and liberating all at once. Hanzo found the best of both in the cowboy. And if there was one thing that he could be honest with himself on, it was that Jesse McCree was exactly his taste in trouble.

 


End file.
